It all started with a massage
by ShelleyGraceCobaltMirage
Summary: What happens when Nico takes an afternoon off?


Nico sat quietly behind his desk. In the last hour the pain in his head had increased, from a dull, constant ache to a throbbing, pounding full-blown migraine. His eyes had clouded over and his jaw hurt. Spasms of intense pain shot up his spine, and into his head every time he moved, blinked or swallowed. And it was getting worse. His arms ached and his teeth, every individual tooth felt as though it had been attacked by a dentist- minus the gas. He decided to call it a day before he was unable to stand, drive or see to leave. He stood, and was forced to grab hold of the edge of the desk, so as not to pass out. He fought the nausea and without even picking up his briefcase, he walked slowly, but steadily towards the elevator. He dialled his cell as he walked.

Xeno answered on the second ring. 'Boss?'

'Leaving you the reigns for the rest of the day. You know where I'll be if you need me.' Nico hung up before Xeno even had a chance to acknowledge, knowing full well his 2IC would understand the situation, take control and deal with anything that arose while he was absent. He also knew if his assistance was required Xeno would call or drop by.

He met Dani's blonde-haired assistant, Paloma in the lift. She smiled, but it hurt Nico when he moved the six muscles that controlled his mouth, so he didn't return the expression.

'Are you alright?' Paloma asked, her concern- sounding somewhat motherly - was evident in her voice.

'Migraine. Tell Dani, if she asks, that I've gone home early.' Nico stated through gritted teeth.

Before Paloma could answer the elevator doors opened and Nico walked out through them. They closed, blocking his retreat from her vision. Paloma shook her head and rode the lift back to her required floor, and Dani's office.

Nico didn't know how he had managed to make it home alive. Many times he had had to pull from the road and fight the urge to vomit. He had also been overcome with dizziness. The trip took him thirty minutes longer than it usually would have. But he had made it.

After struggling for a few moments with the front door key, he stumbled inside and headed directly for the kitchen medicine cabinet, and the box of extra strength prescription migraine tablets he kept for such an occasion. The box was empty, so he went to the bathroom, hoping that a shower might help. Well, it can't make it any worse he decided. Running the water rather hot, he stripped off his clothes, quickly, fighting the rising nausea with every movement, and stepped in under the water. It ran down his back, over his face, and gently worked on the tense muscles at the back of his neck. He could feel that it was relaxing him slightly, but it was by no means easing the pain. His head felt as though a thousand horses had been let go in his brain, each having been primed for a rodeo. He could even feel his circulation pounding through the veins in his skull. The pressure was intense. He decided to lie down.

Shutting off the water he climbed out of the shower stall, and forgo drying himself, for lying down as quickly as possible. Settling himself in the bed, he lay on his back, his head on two pillows, the sheet pulled up over his face. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the cascade of colours that flooded his eyelids. They accompanied the throbbing in his head, as Disney's animations accompanied some of classical music's finest moments. _Fantasia_, he thought, just what I need.

He didn't know how long he had been lying in agony, but he assumed it had been a while as his back had begun to ache. He was reluctant to move, as any motion caused the pain in his head to escalate. He was contemplating a rapid position change and the consequential pain when he heard the front door of his house open and close quietly. For a brief instant panic filled his head, but he quickly relaxed, knowing that only one person had a key to his house. He waited in silence for that person to make an appearance.

Nico lay still, listening for the telltale footsteps announcing the arrival of his 2IC, he tensed slightly when he heard the distinct clip of high heels crossing the polished floor of his kitchen. He signed gently, he was going to kill…no kill Xeno when he saw him next.

A moment later he heard soft footsteps crossing the carpet, and felt the bed next to him depress as his unexpected visitor sat down beside him. When he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, he slowly pulled the sheet away from his eyes. He squinted up at her. Dani smiled, 'Before you fire Xeno, I threatened to hurt him if he didn't comply.' She saw Nico smirk as he contemplating her _trying'_ to take down his mountain of a 2 IC, before grimacing in pain once more. 'Besides, you look awful, you're in no state to fire or kill anyone right now.' She said softly. 'I'm sorry you feel so bad. What can I do?'

He blinked a couple of times before responding. 'Drugs. I need drugs.' He pointed to the desk on the opposite side of his room. 'There's a prescription over there. Sometimes it helps.'

She placed her hand gently on his forehead. 'I'll see what I can do. Rest.'

Slowly, carefully she stood and crossed the room. Retrieving the empty box, from where he had dropped it, she exited the room and placed a call. Satisfied Nico's drugs would be delivered within a half an hour she went back in to see what else she could do for her patient.

Seating herself back beside him, she touched gently at his arm, before uncovering his face. She placed her hand over his eyes, preventing him from opening them. 'Here,' she said, noticing him trying to change position 'let me help you.' In a swift, but careful movement she had Nico lying flat on his stomach. She moved closer to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders. He jumped slightly at her touch, her hands contacting with his tense muscles. 'I'm sorry.' She whispered, her concern echoing in her voice. 'I'll stop.'

'It'll help.' He answered, soothing her doubts.

Dani began to rub his shoulders. Nico closed his eyes tightly at the pain her massage was causing, knowing that to get better it would have to start worse. This was definitely worse. Every touch caused his muscles to tense, pulling into his head. Each time it got a little easier, but he knew it would be a long while before he could really enjoy the attention Dani was giving him. It would take him even longer to understand why she was giving him the attention after all he hadn't really been at the top of her favourite person's list of late.

Dani kneaded at his neck, and shoulders, pulling at the muscles and massaging them in her hands. She could feel the knots between his shoulder blades, and up the column of his neck. Every vertebra was covered with a great big knot, and she felt it her mission to rid his body of them, the knots and the tension that caused them. She lent down close to his ear, and whispered 'You really do need to take better care of yourself, Nico…or at least let someone else take care of you occasionally.' With that said, she sat back up and continued her ministrations. For a brief second Nico missed the feel of her warm breath on his neck. He still couldn't believe she was here.

She was just running her fingers down the back of his neck when the doorbell rang. 'I'm sorry.' She said as she felt him tense under her hands, at the sudden loud noise. 'Don't move.' She got up slowly and went out of the room, to the door. After paying the pharmaceutical deliveryman for the prescription she returned to the bedroom and sat back beside Nico. 'I've got tablets and a syringe of double strength codeine. What do you want?'

'Everything?' Nico groaned.

'Choose.' Dani urged.

'The needle.'

'Where do you want it?' She asked, knowing if it were her, she'd want it in the thigh, to soften the sting.

'You choose. Just do it quick.' Nico whispered.

'Thigh it is. Hold on.' Dani whispered as she pulled the sheet off of his thigh. Nico remembered for a moment that he was naked under the sheet. He tensed.

'Relax' she whispered, 'I've seen it before.'

'Hmm?' the questions apparent in the noise coming from him.

'Um, not yours I haven't' she stumbled. 'But men's butts in general. That didn't come out right. I haven't seen that many.' She started to talk faster, to babble.

Nico chuckled quietly. 'I know what you meant.' She sighed and fell silent, relieved that he stopped her talking.

As her hands returned to his thigh, his thoughts warmed but it was only a fleeting as he felt Dani rub her thumb and alcohol swab over the back of his thigh, just below his butt-cheek, and insert the needle into his flesh. He could feel the contents emptying into his bloodstream. He knew relief would be soon. He felt Dani rub the area as she withdrew the syringe and covered him again. He waited for the codeine to kick in. He just wanted the pounding to stop. He felt her move back up the edge of his bed to resume her massage. Her nails dug softly into him as she continued to rub and stimulate his aching muscles. Her ministrations were actually starting to feel good. He could hear her voice as she softly spoke to him. He was only vaguely aware of what she was saying, but the constant sound of her even alto voice soothed him more than he would ever admit. He remembered tuning in to her talk completely as she began to tell him about the night on her back porch. He knew all about what had happened that fateful night when everything changed between them, but the passion and the way she told him intrigued and calmed him. She reminded him of that night when there was no one in the moment, except them. He really started to listen as the voice took on an edge that sounded suspiciously pain-laced as she talked about not asking him to stay, how he had disappeared for 6 months and, he was sure he heard tears enter tone as he voice caught as she told him of the joy she felt walking into V3 to see him. He remembered her slapping him…that didn't seem particularly joyful, but he continued to listen as she stated that she was so happy they had re-found each other after months of emotional and physical separation and she knew she would now have the chance to make things right with him. To fix the fixer. She chucked slightly at that, the sound causing a warmth to spread through him. He smiled, knowing he may actually let her 'fix' him. Knowing that if he dropped his walls they would have not only a working relationship, a solid friendship, they would have a love like nothing he had ever felt before. He hoped he would have to courage to tell her how he really felt. That she would not regret telling him these things when she thought he had been too drugged to remember the confession. The way her voice highlighted events and how it took on deep emotions confirmed his suspicions that these events meant more to her than she would ever freely admit. That thought, combined with the strong drug, soothed and calmed him into a deep, restful sleep the pain forgotten.

Nico woke the next morning feeling refreshed, and relaxed. Dani's massage, last night, had been exactly what he had needed. The pain was gone, apart from the lingering dull ache in the back of his head. Hangover effects, he called it. He contemplated pretending he had a migraine more often, just so he could revel in Dani's concern, and tenderness. He shook the thought from his head, knowing that Dani would see through any ruse, his action also testing the full extent of the remaining symptoms.

Convinced the worst of the symptoms had dissipated with the drugs and the massage Nico rolled onto his side and came face to face with Dani's sleeping form. He smiled, knowing she had risked a great deal to spend the entire night with him. She would not have known when she went to sleep if when he awoke that he wouldn't be mad. Angry Xeno had given away his location, angry she had entered his sanctuary. Concerned that someone at V3 could have overhead her pushing for his address, and then seeing her leave as she got what she wanted. Then there was the issue of the office gossip. There would be rumour, of course. As far as anyone was concerned he and Dani were merely work colleagues. As far has he and Dani were concerned, well that was altogether and entirely different situation. Sometimes he wanted to tell the world that he was in love with her. But he really did need to tell her before he yelled it from the rooftops. Maybe it was time, he decided.

Nico lay there quietly, watching Dani sleep. She was dressed in one of his white shirts, her hair was loose and she had slept on the top of the covers, obviously not wishing to disturb him by trying to climb between them. He watched the expressions that crossed her face, and he watched as she moved, and swallowed. He took notice of how her chest rose and fell in a regular rhythm as she breathed. He also noticed that the top buttons of the shirt were undone, and he could see an ample display of the flesh of her breasts. He smiled to himself as he realised he could no longer just lie there and not touch her. He reached over and ran the back of his fingers down the side of her face.

Although his touch was gentle and loving Dani's eyes opened and she quickly looked around the room. Remembering where she was her eyes went back to look at Nico. She smiled up at him, as he had rolled onto his side, and was supporting his head with his hand as he looked down at her. 'How are you feeling?' she asked, her voice still slow and soft, having just woken.

'Fine. You shouldn't still be here.' he whispered, brushing a loose strand of her mahogany-coloured hair from her face. 'I'm glad you stayed.'

'I wouldn't have left you.' she responded, still smiling up at him.

Dani rolled onto her side, facing him, and placed her leg over his. Her hand moved to rest on his bare chest. He rolled away, in an attempt to free himself from her. She held her leg firmly in place, not wanting him to leave.

'Now, now, Dani' he growled. 'Don't go starting anything you have no intention of finishing.

She moved to position her body further on his. 'Oh, I have every intention of finishing it. The question is, will you be able to keep up?'

Nico responded by taking her in his arms, throwing her over onto her back, and moving to lie over her. His sudden movement caused Dani to gasp involuntarily. Nico moved back, as he noticed her eyes had widened considerably, also. 'Did I hurt you?' he asked, deeply concerned for her.

'No, your sudden enthusiasm just caught me off guard, that's all.' She pulled him back to her, and in one fluid movement they had changed positions. Once she was above him she kissed him passionately.

It was a kiss he had dreamed about so often since that night on her back porch. It was a kiss that he returned with gusto. Running his fingers up her back, and along her neck, he took her face in his hands and threading his fingers in her hair, he deepened the kiss until he could no longer breath sufficiently. Breaking away from her, he ran his hands forwards and slowly began to undo the four fastened buttons on the shirt she was wearing, each one revealing a little bit more of her body to him. Having succeeded in ridding her of the shirt, and her underwear, he proceeded to prove to her that he could give as good, as he would get, that he had every intention of keeping up with her. He rolled her onto her back, and straightening he looked down at her. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her face flushed and her chocolate eyes had darkened, to almost black, with the desire he knew was for him. 'You are so very beautiful' He smiled, licked his lips and kissed her mouth once more.

Slowly he then made his way down her throat, across her collarbone and onto her breast. His tongue traced circles around and around the nipple, teasing and tormenting her while he had the chance, knowing, hoping that she would be just as ruthless when his turn came. Gently he took the nipple into his mouth and sucked, her hands clenching his hair told him of her pleasure. He took fiendish delight as he started to work at her other breast, circling the nipple over and over again, never quite touching it with his tongue, but getting perilously close. Then taking it into his mouth to drive her wilder even still.

He could feel her muscles pulsating under him, her hands grabbing hold of him, her nails digging into him. He ran his hand down over her stomach, and onto her thigh. He sat up and watched as she squirmed under his ministrations. He smiled, realising he could really torment her by changing his approach, at that moment. Using his strength to his advantage he rolled her over onto her stomach, and placed his hands heavily on her shoulders as she tried to protest. Grasping her shoulder-blades firmly he began a slow and tender massage. He heard her groan, and uncertain of whether it was out of pleasure or frustration, or both he leaned down next to her ear and whispered, 'To get better it has to be worse.' He felt her laugh under his hands, and continued his massage. He alternated between firm and gentle, kneading the muscles of her back and shoulders and down her legs. He worked at her feet and back up along her calves, thighs and lower back.

As he reached her mid section, Dani rolled and his hands landed on her breasts. 'Much better' she stated as he continued his massage, gently kneading them in his hands.

'Am I to assume you want a full body massage, Madam?' he laughed, knowing her response before she had even nodded her desire.

'Massage and tongue bath, please' she answered huskily.

He was more than happy to oblige. Replacing his hands with his mouth, his tongue began to tease her breasts again, as his hands travelled down her body and worked at her thighs and stomach. He quickly kissed her mouth again before letting his tongue follow the path his hands had travelled. He ran his tongue down the inside of her thigh and kissed along her leg, before kissing her where she desperately wanted him to kiss. He heard her gasp and continued his assault, his tongue dipping in and out of her, his fingers following suit.

'Nico, please.' she whispered, her voice strained.

He looked up at her, and guilt replaced the desire to torment her. He moved to position his body over hers, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. His hands gently cupped her neck as his legs separated hers and he entered her completely. He moved slowly at first, but sensing her desire, her urgency he increased momentum until he could feel himself growing close to climax. He raised himself up onto his arms to look down at Dani. Her eyes were half-closed, her face covered in a slight sheen of sweat, her chest rapidly rising and falling as she tried in vain to control her breathing. He thought she could not have looked more beautiful. He was wrong, he decided a moment later, as her eyes opened, and their chocolate depths met his. She smiled, as she looked at him, and it was in that instant, he decided, that she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her in the while time he had known her. He lowered his head down and claimed her mouth in another kiss as she wrapped her arms about his neck, and her legs about his waist. He could feel every muscle in her body reacting to his lovemaking, her outer ones pulsating, her inner muscles constricting around him. He felt her tense as her own body reached orgasm, her breath catching in her throat, her hands clenching his forearms, as if she needed him for support. He smiled as his own climax caused him to shudder and collapse on top of her, just unable to hold himself up any longer. Dani's arms tightened around his neck, and while she moved one of her legs to rest beside him, the other she kept tightly about his waist. Her face was buried against his shoulder, and he could feel her breath falling on his skin. He struggled to get control of his own breathing.

After a few moments Nico pulled from her embrace. He sat on the edge of the bed grinning as he took in her dishevelled appearance. 'So how are you this morning?'

'Tired. I had to spend the last few hours tending to a very awful patient.' she teased.

'I'm sorry. Next time I'll try not to be so demanding of your attentions.' He leant forward and nibbled at her throat. He felt her muscles shift as she tried to suppress her laughter.

Doing her best to ignore his wandering mouth on her neck, Dani glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. 'Look at the time. We're going to be late. I have that appointment Connor set up with Paloma….god, I don't even get to control my schedule anymore….and you have…well, I'm not entirely sure what you have. But then you're never not busy. You're always fixing something, making things disappear...'

Her voice trailed off as he leant forward to kiss her again. She smiled against his lips, soft and warm. He pulled her close. 'You know I love you right?' he whispered against her ear.

She pulled away from him slightly, to look into his eyes. Tears shimmered in hers. 'I had hoped, and I dreamed, but...' she shook her head. 'I am so happy to hear you say that. I had resigned myself to the fact that I was going have to love strong enough for the both of us. That I was going to have to make myself so ingrained in your life, that you would eventually realise you couldn't live without me."

He kissed her again. 'I have known that for a very long time Danielle Santino. I tried to distance myself from you, but those 6 months nearly killed me.'

'They were more than terrible for me too Nico.'

He wiped the lone tear that streaked down her cheek. 'Is that why you slapped me?'

''Yes, No.' she hesitated. 'I was trying to convince myself I no longer loved you. I know longer cared.'

'Me too.'

She met his eyes 'Is that why you let me slap you?'

'You knew that?' he was surprised.

'You were a SEAL. You make people disappear for a living. If you didn't want to be slapped, you wouldn't allow yourself to be.' She smiled then, 'It's what gave me hope that my make you love me plan would work.'

'You had a plan did you?' He smirked at her, one eyebrow raised 'And how's it going for you?

'I'm naked, in your bed, and you told me you loved me. You tell me'

The sparkle in her eyes warmed his heart. He chuckled. 'It could be going better…' Her eyes narrowed, squinting at him. She raised a well-manicured eyebrow. 'We could be staying here all day instead of you now being very late.'

He smirked as she jumped out of the bed, taking the sheet with her, and made a dash for the bathroom.

Recovering from being thrown on the floor, he followed, catching her at the door. 'I'll come too.' he offered.

'No you don't.' she said, using her body to effectively block his entry into the bathroom. 'If you shower with me, I'll never get out of here.'

'Well then you shower, and I'll shave.' He stated, hoping that once in the bathroom he could accidentally join her in the shower cubicle. 'It must be like kissing sandpaper, kissing me this morning.' He rubbed his cheeks.

'Oh I don't know. I kind of like the rugged look.' She leaned over and kissed him, as if trying to prove her point. 'Now, get out of here. She shoved him away from the bathroom door, leaving him standing in the bedroom, her sheet in his hand. She closed the door in his face, a big smile lighting up hers.


End file.
